Inazuma Eleven Karaoke Show!
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Ever wonder how the IE cast sing? Well, they'd horrible at it. So, as a revenge plan for foiling his plan, like, decades ago - Kageyama decide to force these youngsters and their mentors to sing and upload it to THE Tube. Oh boy, hilarity ensue. AU-ish, all-pairing buffet. No cute boys was harm during this production. But the ugly one? Maybe.


**A/N: Well, this is basically a Karoke show mixed with a few dare then and there. Because the cast isn't here yet, we just go with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, all credits goes to Level-5 for creating such an awesome game! ..or maybe story? Okay, please forgot about that... ^^"**

**And now…**

**ON TO THE STORY~**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a perfect sunny day in Liocott Island. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, the winds are dancing, and bla bla bla. But, of course this beautiful day is going to be ruined by our none other captain of Inazuma Japan team or who should we all know and love, Endou Mamoru.

"_MINNA! SAKKA YAROZE!_" Is the everyday scream that wake up the whole Japan area, _literally_. Right now, the whole Inazuma Japan was on the soccer field. Why, you ask? Well, apparently our ever-so-hyper captain here decided that for celebrating their victory for winning the FFI they will make a barbeque party and of course they invited the other FFI captain too. But, somehow, it quickly changing into a rated M party. Meaning drunk, drug, sex, and... You guys already get the point. ANYWAY, they somehow ended up sleeping on the field and because of that oh-so-wonderful scream everyone wake up now. Well, not everyone…

"SHUT UP YOU SOCCER FREAK! SOMEBODY NEED HIS BEUATY SLEEP HERE!" Kazemaru Ichirouta so out of characterly shouted to the now frightening brunette that already dressed on his goalkeeper uniform, not that Kazemaru could see it. Of course someone will be OOC if he drink a whole gallons of beer now, would he? Right now our beautiful defender been laying around on the grass, his usual warm brown eyes now red because of the lack of sleep, and now he get some powerful hangover on his hand, thanks to that stupid beer.

Beside the teal haired boy was Gouenji Shuuya that seemed to be desperately trying to stand his self up, but failing miserably. Same as Kazemaru, right now he get some strong hangover because of that cursed beer, even though he didn't drink that much it still hurt as hell. A few minute later, Gouenji finally could control himself and stand up, ready to punch Fudou to a pulp (hey, that's rhyme!).

Hmm... Yes, my lovely readers! Fudou is the great mastermind behind all of this! (seriously, who else?) He somehow could convince our ace striker here to drink the beer that he already set up. Gouenji, as an innocent child he is, didn't have any idea that what his drink are beer NOT an orange juice. So like a fool, he drink it. And all hell break loss. Because the Author didn't want to change this fic rate, we will stay with that explanation.

.._For now._

*cough* *cough* And speaking about Fudou... right now he was snoring pretty loudly and literally clinging on Kidou left arm, on the right side there was Sakuma that-unfortunately-in the same state as him. Obviously, the two of them been fighting to get the goggle wearing boy to have a... sex. But Kidou, being the genius he is, run away from the two penguins lover. Unfortunately, the goddess of luck was not on his side that day, so he lost to the two of them and... Hmm, here they are I guess?

Okay, maybe we left the threesome penguin alone and looking for the other now, shall we? On the sideline there was the always so loyal (except Natsumi) manager of Inazuma Japan, aka Raimon Natsumi, Otonoshi Haruna, Kino Aki, and last but not least Kudou Fuyuka. The four of them had been sleeping peacefully, obviously been exhausted by the event last night, they even forgot that the fourth of them wearing as you could say a-sexy-Chinese dress.

In front the goal post, there was Ichinose Kazuya, all in his shirtless glory with Rika clinging on his right arm. On top of the goal post was Dylan, don't ask how the hell he get on top of there, he just... did. Thankfully, Mark and Domon was not as crazy as the other American there 'cause they decided to just sleep beside the poll and NOT shirtless, thank you very much.

On the bench, Edgar Valtina was sleeping in one knee, seemed to be proposing to snoring Terres that sitting on the bench, and GOD that seriously gross *shiver*. A-anyway, Rococo was sleeping in fairly normal position, last night he been sulking in the corner because his-horrible-attempt to flirt with Natsumi had been backfired with him on the other side of her slap, _hard._ So, he had been on the corner since then, crying his eyes out. Beside all of them that being called, there was many other. But Author, being the lazy ass she is, didn't want to write them.

Okay, Back with the captain~

Right now, Endou was trying to calm all of his-crazy-friend down. It seem because of his screaming back then everyone wake up and because of the hangover they have lost their sanity and bringing chaos there and then. Like Burn and Gazel French kissing each other-okay, that was kind of normal-, Fubuki having a tantrum to anyone he saw, Aphrodi act like a bitch, Fudou and Sakuma that-again-pulling the poor Kidou on the arm, Kazemaru wearing a maid outfit-where the hell did he get it!?-, Kabeyama that want to pee, Dylan that stuck on top of the net-wait, he already is-, Edgar and Terres that still continuing their proposal celebration, and many, _many,_ more. Plus, the screaming of "_SAKKA YAROZE_!" is not helping, _at all_.

Thankfully for the FFI team and many other innocent people out there, there is one sane person around this lunatic scenery, and that was-

"GUYS! MAKE PASTA, NOT WAR!"

-Yep, it was Fidio Aldena. He even said the catchphrase of his personification human country in het*lia, Italy. Heck, he even has a HUGE white flag on his hand. Hmm... It seem SOMEBODY is an otaku here...

Now, all everyone stares was on Fidio, with a menacing glare come out of it. Heck, even _Endou_-of all people-giving him a glare. How the hell did he get on this mess, he had no idea. First, he just eating on a harmless barbeque party with the other, the next everyone has all go _pazzesco._

He sighed and then said, "Guys, you had _too_ much drink last night. Just... Calm yourself a little, geez! And you Endou, we could wait a little so everyone will be _sane_ enough to play! It's not like we will gone in a flash of light you know"

And as if on cue, everyone gone in a flash of light.

* * *

"GOD, this is freaking boring!" Is the scream of Kariya Masaki as he limblessly falling himself on one of too many couch in the club house.

Right now, all of the Raimon Eleven had been doing absolutely nothing in the past few hour, waiting for their kantoku God-know-how-long. It had been a week since the Earth Eleven win the galaxy tournament-or whatever the name is- and their kantoku had decided that they will have an barbeque party for celebrating it today (geez, déjà vu much?). They even have already invited all the Earth Eleven, Resistance Japan, and heck even the SSC and Omega Protocol kid! But sucktasticly, their kantoku never show up.

Sighing for the million time that day, Shindou Takuto spoke up, "Maybe the party been canceled for today. What about if we go home now?"

...

"WHAT!?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"NO WAY!"

"Shin-sama~"

Was the various scream of all the member in there. They will not go until they had that barbeque! And nobody, I repeat NOBODY will gonna change that.

Tsurugi Kyousuke sighed, feeling his headache getting more and more painful hearing all of those moron speak (read: scream), "What about we do _something_ so you guys could shut the hell up!"

Everyone was quiet in instance; a mad Tsurugi was never going to be the best buddy to you. Everyone was silence for a few minute, but our always-so-hyper Matsukaze Tenma easily break the silence with... "_SAKKA YAROZE_!"

…_Of course he going to say that... _Is the thought of almost everyone in the room as they face palmed them self or just plain giving him a flat look.

Shindou awkwardly clear his throat, "Hmm.. Tenma? Did you remember why inside the clubhouse and not practicing on the field?"

Silence.

Blink.

Twice.

...

"..No?"

_GUBRAAAAAK!_

Everyone anime fall gracefully to the ground, leaving the brunette to smile sheepishly even though he had no idea how wrong his answer are. Kirino, being the good mother figure sh-I mean he is, answered the unspoken question to the confused captain "It's been raining for almost two hour now... Didn't you hear it?" Sweat dropping, Kirino couldn't help but wondered if Tenma is deaf or not, because the sound of rain on the outside was pretty obvious to him.

"Oh... OH!" Face palming himself, Tenma couldn't force the blush on his cheek to died down. Feeling kind of embarrassed to suggested something so stupid yet so typical. Well, for all of them-except him-anyway.

When that's done, everyone back to the silence ritual. Feeling rather feed up with the silent, Kariya said-or maybe screamed-"hmm... GUYS!?" Seeing that everyone attention was now directing at him, he smirked "What about... Karaoke?"

As that word rolled out of his mouth there was flash of light and out of nowhere people start to falling from the sky... _literally_. And poor Kariya, get to beon the other side of the fall for four people at once. We just ignored the yell of "OW's" from a certain tealnette and back to the falling peoples now, shall we? There was Tenma, that been clinging protectively on annoyed looking Tsurugi, trying his best to stay away (and dragging Tsurugi) from all of the falling people as far as possible. They could be alien that Lalaya send to kidnap Tsurugi again for all he's know, and he will NOT take the risk. Nuh uh, not ever.

Noshizono Shinsuke on the other hand, doesn't have the slightless idea why the hell did this people seemed to be aiming at him of all people as now he been trying desperately dodging it with his Pikachu-like speed. But at last, he too had been crashed down by this falling people. Thankfully, the person that had fall on top of him was partly small and from what Shinsuke could see, the person had a-sort of-blue hair.

In the corner of the room there was Kageyama Hikaru, sweat dropping at scene he was seeing. He know from the start that whatever Endou-kantoku is planning always gonna turn into chaos whatever it is, so that's why he decided to just stay silence in the corner waiting for whatever chaos will come. But, he surely didn't expect falling people of all thing... Waiting for everyone (including the stranger) to calm down enough, he finally ask-still sweat dropping-that probable was on everyone mine, "Hmm.. What just happened..?"

For all of them surprise, the light went off and everyone panicked at the sudden darkness, but a few people that was to 'cool' to show it just stay silent. When the light finally back on, the first thing that they notice was a girl standing right in middle of the club house with microphone on her hand as she screamed "_MINNA! _WELCOME TO THE INAZUMA ELEVEN KARAOKE SHOW~"

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**AND DONE! Pyuuuuh... What a long prologue...**

**Kariya: Why are we here again..?**

**Orange: For the karaoke show of course! Doesn't you read the script!? Geez, what a slow folks you are... *mumble***

**Kariya: I KNOW THAT! I was just asking why oh WHY you must tortured us too! We already had that stupid dare show on our hand and now THIS! What the hell am I done to deserve this!?**

**Hiroto: Don't worry son! Your father here will totally record your beautiful voice and post it on YouTube!**

**Kariya: *jaw drop* You know what? This is even MORE worse than that dare show!**

**Orange: Oops, am I forgot to say that I will be accepting dares too?**

**Kariya: *painted***

**Kirino: Is he dead yet..? *poking Kariya cheek***

**Orange: Hehe~ sorry, my bad! Anyway please review or PM me on who will sing and what song they must choose! Like I said (or write?) before, I too accepting dare and all the pairing! (But NOT Yuri! *shiver* Sorry Yuri fans…) so, please review!**

**But, until then...**

**OrangeLover10 out~**


End file.
